Re Boot One-shot
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: Three girls Miku, Luka, and Gumi, were childhood friends. One day tragedy strikes, can Miku and Luka make up?


**One-shot**

**·**

**Micky: Hi~**

**Amu: Why aren't you working on Classically In Love?**

**Micky: Because I have writers block.**

**Miku: So she decided to make Luka, Gumi, and I a One-shot.**

**Kaito: What about me?**

**Micky: You get an actual multi-chapter story, so shut up. By the way, this song is sad so this is gonna be a sad fic, it also makes you think and when I saw and heard the song I started crying. So get some tissues before you read. ^^**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the song Re Boot. (I also know it wasn't Gumi in the video but I thought I'd use Gumi to my advantage. I also changed some things.)**

**·**

**Two six year old girls, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, were running around when playing around in field of flowers when their five year old friend, Megpoid Gumi came running up. "Miku-nee, Luka-nee, look what I got you!" she yelled handing them each a golden star keychain. The girls gasped and smiled, taking one from her and attaching them to their bags.**

"**Thanks Gumi-chan!" they yelled in unison. They laughed and played the rest of the day. When their parents came they promised to go out the next day.**

**···**

**The next morning came and the girls were going out for ice-cream. Luka got a mint chocolate chip ice-cream sugar cone; Miku got a strawberry ice-cream sugar cone, while Gumi got a chocolate ice-cream sugar cone. The girls were walking around when Luka bumped into Miku, causing her to drop her ice-cream. Luka apologized, but being a six year old you always need payback, so Miku pushed Luka. The girls started pushing each other around, and Gumi tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. **

**Luka's key-chain broke off, and Gumi tried to get it out of the street. When she got the key-chain she the chain was in pieces, what she didn't see was the giant truck coming her way. Miku saw this and yelled for her to move, "Gumi-chan, move now!" but it was too late for her. The sound of screaming could be heard, and people surrounded the accident.**

**Two days later they held a funeral for Gumi, but she never really left. As Luka and Miku attended the funeral, Miku started crying, and mumbling under her breath. "What?" Luka asked looking at her. Miku faced her, tears falling from her eyes.**

"**I said this is your fault!" she yelled balling up her fists. **

"**W-what do you mean?" Luka asked as tears also welled up in her eyes.**

"**It was your key-chain she went to get!"**

"**I-it was…It's my fault!" Luka yelled getting on her knees. Behind them little Gumi watched her friends with tears, hurting because she couldn't help them.**

**···**

**Luka and Miku never talked to each other after the funeral. **

**Years went by without so much of a single glance, until middle school. Luka was waiting outside when she saw Miku exiting the building with a girl who had short brown hair and auburn eyes. She was laughing and talking to her.**

"**Meiko, I can't believe you did that! Akaito's gonna ask you out for sure now!" Miku yelled holding her hands. **

"**Y-you really think so?" the girl Meiko asked looking down. Miku nodded her head enthusiastically, and then her eyes met with Luka's. The girls' stared at each other until Miku walked away, dragging a confused Meiko with her.**

**···**

**It was years later, and little six year old Gumi wasn't having luck in helping her friends get together again. She was giving up.**

**She stayed with Luka, because Luka wasn't as emotionally stable as Miku was. Luka grew into a fine young lady, her waist length pink hair, and her busty chest helped things, along with her tall height. She had many boys ask her out, but she didn't want a boyfriend, she wanted Miku back.**

**One day when she was going to her classroom, she saw Miku standing by the window. Their eyes met, and Luka looked terrified. Tears started falling from her eyes as she attempted to leave, but in the middle of the hallway someone grabbed her wrists. Luka turned and saw Miku, who had her hair in pigtails, look at her and start crying. **

"**I-I'm sorry!" she yelled, grabbing Luka and hugging her. "I-I'm sorry Luka!" she yelled sobbing into her chest. Luka cried and held her as well.**

"**I-it's okay." she whispered patting her head. The girls held each other in the hallway, and the little Gumi smiled.**

**That night, Miku and Luka went to the field of flowers they went to when they were little and looked at the stars. Miku had on her key-chain she made into a necklace, and Luka moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, she revealed an earring that looked like her key-chain. They smiled and held hands as a shooting star went through the beautiful star-lit sky. **

**Little six year old Gumi smiled, and said something before disappearing for good. The two girls stared wide eyed at what they heard and broke down in tears, yet smiling.**

"_**Goodbye, I love you Miku-nee Luka-nee."**_

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Miku: -sniff, sniff- T-that was so-**

**Luka: Sad!**

**Gumi: Touching!**

**Micky: I thought so as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to work on Classically In Love before Amu and Ikuto take away my coffee.**

_**Ja Ne~**_


End file.
